A Court of Love and Fear
by Ravenclaw-Shadowhunter-Fae
Summary: This is a sequel to A Court of Love and Lust (ACOLAL) ACOLAL SPOILERS! After finally being freed from Tamlin, Feyre has been captured by the Autumn Court. Will she escape, or will she forever be resigned to the court of dying trees?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I'm sorry it took literally** _ **forever**_ **to write, but I'm kind of focusing on my other story right now. Sorry that I changed from present to past tense, this is easier for me.**

 _Feyre_

My fire died down as I grew tired. I had just found Rhys again… had just gotten away from Tamlin… and then I was trapped again, in a new cage. There was a slight shimmer in front of me, and Beron winnowed into the room. I growled at him, and fire burst into the room. He merely laughed.

"You received that little gift from me. Did you really think you could defeat me with it? Besides," he sniffed, and gestured at the newly appeared circle of red marks around him, "I am warded from your magic. So really, you'll just have to shut up and listen, won't you?" I growled at him, and he frowned. "Manners, subject, manners."

"Subject?"

"Why yes, subject. You are merely a science experiment. Now, what would happen if you were to have children… isn't that a curious question?"

I looked at him in disgust.

"What makes you think I won't just winnow out?"

Beron scoffed. "I've heard of your inability… it seems to be the only thing you can't master." He flicked his hand, and a plate of salad appeared on the floor. "Eat up!" He grinned, and vanished. I slammed my fist into the wall. I drew it back, cursing, as my knuckles were covered in blood. I looked at the wall, and there was a barely discernible dent in the wall. I flicked my hand, and watched as the salad went up in flames and the silver plate slowly melted into the ground.

I sat against the wall, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, I must have fallen asleep, because I heard a loud noise, and opened my bleary eyes to see one of Beron's sons, the brunette, standing in a new circle of marks. He smirked at me. I decided my best strategy would be to annoy him, make him leave, and try practicing winnowing.

"You know, Feyre, I don't understand what's so special about you. You couldn't do anything against Tamlin, and you couldn't do anything against us…"

I chose to not ignore his taunt and instead said, "You know, Lucien talks about you all the time. About how you were such an easy family to betray, and how killing your brother - what was his name? Aaron? Felt justifying. He doesn't miss you, you know."

He growled, and took a menacing step forward. "You shut your mouth, you half-breed bitch," he snarled at me. I merely smirked at him, not too impressed with his half-witted answer. _Lucien must still be a sore point for this one_ , I thought, and then realized I didn't actually know any of their names except for their dearly departed brother.

"You know my name, _Prince_ , I think it's only fair that I know yours," I said, annoyed that he had the upper hand. I saw him consider it, weighing the odds of what I would do to him.

He seemed to decide that it wouldn't do any harm because he replie, "Dorian. Prince Dorian of the Autumn Court."

I rolled my eyes at the theatricality of the full title. I then remembered my conversation with Rhys. This was the one who led the attack on Tamlin. Annoyed that I wouldn't get anything out of him being here, I decided to go back to my earlier tactic.

"You know, if you hadn't come to the Spring Court so early, I might have killed Lucien for you." Dorian clenched his fists. "Do you want him dead, Dorian? Do you want the man who killed Aaron to answer for his crimes?"

"Shut your mouth, you insolent bitch!" He growled. I cocked my head.

"Or is one dead brother already enough? Do you disagree with Daddy, Dorian? Do you want to spare him?" I asked sweetly. His face went red with rage.

"Shut your whore mouth!" He shouted as he took another step forward. I winked at him, and he vanished. Already exhausted by the conversation, I sat down again against the wall.

 _Ten minutes_ , I thought, _Ten minutes and then I'll practice winnowing._

Half an hour later, I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. I stood up, and tried to remember what Rhys had taught me. I had to find the pockets between the world, I had to feel the difference between the space.

I tried lowering my shield, but I couldn't talk to Rhys. I couldn't feel him. It was the Spring Court all over again… except. Except this time, I could still use the rest of my magic. If I could just get one of them to step out of the circle of markings…

 _Well, until someone else comes along, I'll just have to practice winnowing._

I tried, I practiced, and nothing came of it. I didn't understand why I had such a block.

Two hours later (or what I assumed was two hours; I had no way of telling time, but my fae senses seemed to include that knowledge) I still hadn't made any progress. I considered giving up when I realized there was someone else in the room. For a moment I thought it was Lucien, but then I realized that his features were softer, less rugged than Lucien. I then recalled the images of last night (was it really only last night?) and realized it was one of his brothers. I waited for him to speak.

"I'm Noksul," he said, fingering a silver amulet that hung around his neck.

"Feyre," I replied, my face expressionless.

He eyed me for a minute before saying, "I don't… agree… with my father's actions. I don't… I want…" He seemed to search for words for a moment, biting his lip, before continuing, "I used to have trouble with it too. Winnowing, that is. This should help," He said, tossing me the silver amulet. I snatched out of the air and turned to ask him how, but he was already gone.

 **So I'll** ** _try_** **to have the next chapter up by next week, but as always... I make no promises.**


	2. Escape?

**Okay, lay it on me, I know… it's late. I'm sorry, but homework was a bitch, then I had a migraine so I couldn't read anything without throwing up… so that was fun. Anywho, here it is. Also, for those of you who got annoyed - I am perfectly aware that Dorian is from TOG not ACOTAR. The Dorian in this story is NOT Dorian Havilliard. This is a completely different person, I just happen to love the name.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys mean the world to me, really.**

 _Feyre_

I hadn't tried to use the amulet. It had been three days since Noksul had given it to me, and he (nor the rest of his family) had visited me. A meal had appeared in the room nine times; This was the only way I had to for sure measure the time.

I didn't trust Noksul. I had trusted the rest of the Autumn Court, and look how that turned out. However, it wasn't like I had a lot of options.

"Moping now that your High Lord isn't around to save you?" Came a rough, familiar voice.

"Dorian," I replied dryly, "always a pleasure." He scoffed, unamused. I turned to him, asking something I had been wondering about for a while. "Why were you leading the siege on Tamlin anyway? Eris is the oldest of you five brats, so wouldn't he be the war general? - Oh sorry, four brats, seeing as Aaron's dead."

Dorian's fists tightened. I wasn't usually one to play on someone's dead brother, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"He was busy. Why do you care, anyway? You're stuck in this box for a very long time, it doesn't matter who broke you out of your old one." I raised an eyebrow.

"Busy, hm? Doing what, exactly. Busy showing off to the rest of the court and practicing for when he's High Lord? You're just the expendable one, aren't you?" Dorian gritted his teeth. I smirked. "I see… Daddy doesn't love you, you're always in the shadow of your big brother… even when Lucien was here, he was better than you," I jeered at him. "You _are_ pathetic, _Prince_." I mocked. He took a step closer, only inches away from the edge of the marked circle. I got an idea. If I could just get him angrier…

I stood up from my position near the wall. "No wonder you couldn't save Aaron from Lucien. You really are a pathetic excuse for a prince." His face darkened with rage as he took a small step forward. Just one more step… "Eris is outshining you, Aaron's dead, Lucien's a traitor… even Noksul is betraying you," I taunted as I showed him the silver amulet. His eyes grew confused, then sad, then furious.

"How dare you -" I smiled up at him evilly. He had stepped over the marks. I stepped toward him, and he was forced sideways against a wall by a flume of darkness. "Wha - what -" he sputtered, but I forced his mouth closed, grinning.

"You wanted to know what the Hybrid was really capable of, _Prince_. I'll show you," I whispered into his ear. I could see the terror in his eyes. I could see fire beginning to form in his palms. "Ah ah," I chided, forcing the temperature around us to plummet as daggers of ice formed in my hands, "My turn." I plunged the daggers of ice upwards into his heart.

 _Rhysand_

"Whatever wards Tamlin had around the Spring Court are not around the Autumn Court," reports Azriel, shadows crawling from under his sleeves. "However, he has the runemarks set up around his castle. They seem to be some sort of impenetrable ward." I nod, my voice caught in my throat as I turn to Amren. She nods before I can say anything and vanishes to her rooms. Not moments later, she returns with a large, dusty book that is probably older than I am.

She opens the book and gestures to a page full of the same symbols Beron had used to transport us back here. I clenched my fists as my temper threatened to take control again. I couldn't apologize enough to Cassian for the injuries I had inflicted when we were first sent back.

"These are runemarks. They're a very old magic, older than I am, and powerful. In the wrong hands, some of these marks could channel the power of the Cauldron. They could rewrite the rules of magic," Amren told me grimly. I rubbed my eyes, frustrated at the world and terrified for Feyre. My face paled as I fully realized what Amren had just said. If what Beron said was true, and the King of Hybern really had taught him about the runemarks… there was no stopping him.

"Can we use them to get Feyre back?" I asked, my voice a monotone. She nodded.

"Then that's all that matters right now," I told her.

 _Feyre_

I stumbled backward to the wall on the other side of the room as Dorian's lifeless body crumpled to the ground. I swallowed hard, and the temperature in the room went back to normal, the now bloody ice daggers melting. I only had so long before someone started looking for him - I might as well make the most of it. Seeing no other option, I decided to try out the amulet.

Still having no idea how to use it, I tried to do what I had before I had the amulet. I imagined myself disappearing into the pocket between worlds and appearing other side of the room. I concentrated hard on vanishing, on moving without moving. Nothing happened. Angry, I tugged off the amulet and almost threw it into the corner, when I realised I was on the other side of the room. Confused, I held onto the amulet again, and tried to winnow to the other side. It worked.

I grinned, trying not to think about Dorian's corpse in the corner. If I could winnow to the other side of the room, maybe I could winnow _out_ of the room all together. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the amulet. I imagined myself disappearing into the void and then re-appearing in the Autumn Court courtyard. I would have gone for somewhere safer, but I assumed I was close to there, and I had only just started winnowing. I didn't want to get somewhere only to die of exhaustion; or worse, to get lost in the pocket void.

Opening my eyes, I realised I was instead in a long throne room of quartz. I swallowed, recognizing where I was.

 _Oh shit,_ I thought as Beron, Noksul, and Eris turned to look at me. Beron looked furious, Eris's face was red with rage, but Noksul… he winked. I clenched my teeth as Eris and four guards started towards me.

"Get her! I want her alive!" Shrieked Beron. I turned and shot a dagger of ice into the heart of a guard. He fell, but the second one advanced faster, at a sprint. Without thinking, I reacted, slashing across his throat with my claws of darkness. The third guard drew his sword and swung it at me, but I was ready. I embraced the shadows and the night, and I _became_ the dark. His sword swung right through my body; I had become smoke and ash. I grinned at him as I solidified again, before thrusting fists of fire at him. They hit him in the face, and he crumpled down.

I had forgotten about Eris.

His hand grabbed me from behind, and I struggled, trying to turn and slash at him with my claws, when I heard a scream and a gurgling sound in my ear. He released me, and I turned to see Noksul behind me, a dagger slick with red in his hand. He grabbed my wrist as Beron howled behind us, and we plunged into the dark in-between of worlds. Suddenly, he let go, and I fell to the ground in a forest of dead trees.

 **Hey so thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chaper up as soon as possible... the more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload! Also, happy Halloween to those of you who do that! I'm gonna be fem Dean Winchester... (we'll see if anyone gets my costume) whaddaboutyou? Doin' anything special?**


	3. The Void

**Sorry it took so long, but I was doing NaNoWriMo, and then shit happened… if you want me to post my NaNoWriMo story on wattpad (it's not a fanfiction) please let me know, the summary is in my bio. To FeyreGirl - you were onto something… *wink*. Thank you so much for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews, it means a lot, really. Enjoy!**

Shivering, I stood up and took in my surroundings. Noksul was gone. Scared now, I turned in a circle, and blinked in confusion. The throne room had been full of daylight when we'd left; It was an inky black here. It reminded me from my time Under the Mountain, and I breathed deeply, trying to dispel the memory.

 _At least I'm free,_ I thought to myself. _At least I'm out. But where the Hell is Noksul?_ I grimaced, and wondered if he had purposely abandoned me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. _Well,_ I reflected, looking back, _it wasn't like I'd had much choice._ Looking around again, I frowned. I was completely lost.

 _Rhys? Rhys can you hear me?_ Nothing happened. I was just thinking to myself. I paused and listened for the familiar sounds of a forest; for the rushing of a stream, the howl of the wind, the whispering of the trees, the sound of animals chattering.

All I heard was silence. My eyebrows creased. It was eerie; I'd never been in such a place. I swallowed hard. _I might as well start walking,_ I speculated, stepping over a small fallen branch.

I headed in one direction for about half an hour before I felt a dawning sense of déjà vu settle over me. I stopped walking and took in my new surroundings - except that they weren't new. The same fallen branch sat on the ground in front of me. The trees were in the exact same place. It was as if I hadn't moved at all.

Breathing heavily, I turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Five minutes later I stopped running, and I hadn't moved a meter. Hyperventilating now, I sank to my knees and vomited all over the ground.

An idea started to form in my head, an idea that scared me so much that I shook myself and continued on, trying to forget. An idea so terrifying that if it was true, if I was right… I'd never been in a worse situation.

I looked up, and there was no moon. There weren't even any stars. Nearly tearing up now, I remembered back to the night I started feeling at home in the Night Court - the night I started falling in love with Rhys. I remembered what we'd said to each other…

" _To the people who look at the stars and wish, Rhys."_

" _To the stars that listen - and the dreams that are answered."_

"Please," I whispered into the emptiness, "please. If there are any stars out there, anyone who is listening… please, take me home."

But when I spoke of home, I didn't speak of the manor in the mortal world where Nesta and Elaine resided. I didn't speak of the sickeningly beautiful Spring Court. Nor did I speak of the House of Wind, or Velaris; I spoke of Mor, and her welcoming comfort when I first saw her. I spoke of Cassian, of his joking innuendoes, of Azriel, and his quiet stability. I spoke of Amren, and her dangerous past. But most of all, I spoke of Rhys, of his wings and his eyes, his patience when teaching me how to read, of the warmth in my soul and the fire in my heart when I saw him, of the lightning in my skin when we touched.

I spoke of the night sky, of the stars that stared down on my new family and I. Of the people I would trust with my life, the people I would die for.

The amulet started to glow.

 **Sorry it's like the shortest thing I've ever written, but I wanted to give you guys something. I'll try and have the next chapter out by the end of winter break - but no promises. Please please please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Thanks!**


	4. Gone?

**... yeah. Hey. So, it turns out I'm not dead. Surprise! ...urm... here's the next chapter! I know that they're getting SUPER short, but like, it's this or nothing at all, so you'll have to suck it up. I'll try to post soon... It probably won't be in the next month or so though, because I have exams and a P!atd concert and my enbyfriend's birthday and stuff... I'll try to post before the end of march, but no promises. Love you guys! Please review, it really makes my day.**

 _Rhysand_

I breathed slowly, calming myself. As we stood at the edge of the Night Court, I held on to the knowledge that at least she was alive. Amren stood from where she had been crouching over the book and opened her mouth, before something barrelled into the space beneath us and fell to the ground. No - some _one._

Cassian drew his sword and Amren pierced the figure in the dirt with a withering gaze. I furrowed a brow.

" _Noksul?_ " I said incredulously. Did the Autumn Court want to give us a message? I glared at him, ready to mist him if he didn't give up Feyre's location.

He stood up slowly, brushing the dust off of his jacket. He held his hands up in a peacemaking gesture.

"It's okay, I came to -" He looked around, his worry creeping into his (dare I say it?) handsome features. "I came - I… where is she?"

I kept my face blank, but inside my emotions were swirling. Where was who? And how was he powerful enough to winnow all the way here? What did he want? I nodded to Cassian, who grabbed Noksul by the throat and slammed him against a boulder.

"Start talking," Cassian snarled.

 _Noksul_

I winnowed us to the edge of the Night Court, where I knew from a spy that Rhysand held some of his war councils. I tumbled onto the ground in front of a female who - if looks could kill - would have murdered me in seconds.

" _Noksul?"_ Came Rhysand's incredulous voice. I stood up slowly, holding my hands out in a placating gesture. It wouldn't do to have them kill me before I could explain the situation.

"It's okay, I came to -" I wondered why Feyre hadn't vouched for me yet. I looked around, worried - "I came - I… where is she?" I didn't understand. I had just winnowed us here! Where could she have gone? It was unlikely that she could have winnowed away before I'd noticed her, and even with the amulet, it would still take a lot of concentration for a beginner. Before I could say anything else, the big one - Campell? Castiel? Cast - whatever, the big Ilyrian bastard - had me slammed up against a tree.

"Start talking," he growled menacingly.

 _Rhysand_

"Look, Rhysand, you have to listen to me. Feyre is in danger!" Whined the little snot. I growled at him.

"Yes, from your family! What are you doing here? Really? Are you a distraction?"

"No, she's not in the Autumn Court anymore! She's not anywhere!"

My heart stopped. He didn't - if she was dead, I would tear the Autumn Court apart, Prythian law be damned. I nearly ripped his head off his shoulders - but then I realized I would have known if she died. No wards, not even runemarks, can stop faeries from feeling the loss of their mate.

"Explain," I growled through gritted teeth. I swallowed. I could see sweat starting to drip from Noksul's temple.

"I was helping her escape, right? So anyway, I she got out of her cell and then I grabbed her and -"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Mor, "Why would you try to help her? Your family are the ones who trapped her in the first place!"

Noksul paused, as if pondering how to answer the question. If he didn't talk soon, I was going to break down his - admittedly impressive - mental barriers and look at his memories, which would leave him with a broken mind.

"I - I don't approve, of what they're doing. And of what happened to Lucien. I just… we're the Fey! We call the humans barbaric, and this is what becomes of us?" He asked desperately. Mor gestured for him to continue.

"Um, anyway, so I grabbed her and was going to winnow us here when she just - she didn't get here. I don't understand what happened."

I snarled, terrified for my mate. "You dropped her in the void! I -"

Before I got any further, I noticed that Nokul's expression was more shocked than terrified, and his eyes were fixed on something behind me. I whirled around, and was nearly blinded with a pulsating white light. I heard Amren gasp in wonder, when the light vanished a small body fell into my arms out of the light.

 **Please review! I love you!**


End file.
